Battle for Marada
The Battle for Marada was the second war between the Light Side and the Dark Side. WAR EVENT #1 If you would like to take part in the Battle for Marada war event, you now have to decide if you want to join Team Eleka or Team Baspinar. When you have chosen which side you want to fight for, please stay tuned for a News update for the war to start. You have a choice between the Light Side and King Baspinar or the Dark Side and Queen Eleka. Once you pick a side, you will not be able to change sides. You will earn War Points for yourself and your team. At the end of the event, the team with the most points will win the war and everyone in the winning team will win a prize. Points per team are divided by the number of players in the team, so it doesn't matter how many players are in each team. You will earn War Points from restocking, questing and battling. Players who have dark, light, armoured or camouflage pets may randomly win bonus points throughout the event for themselves and their team. You may also win bonus points for supporting your team, such as decorating your profile, blog, club, signature or dressing up your character in support of your team. The War Redemption Shop will also open with new items for you to spend your points on. Throughout the event, certain places may be restricted for your team. For example, if you join the dark side, there may be times when you cannot shop or quest in any of the worlds on the light side of Marada. One thing different about this event is - ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! War_queen.gif War_king.gif 16th February 2012 WAR EVENT #2 It is now time for you to decide - Team Baspinar or Team Eleka? Although Queen Eleka declared war, neither side has made the first move yet. Right now its time to build up supplies! You can currently earn 10 War Points for you and your team from *ANY* Quest you complete. We have added War Results to the top of the News page. It is updated every minute with each team's points so far. Remember, there will also be a prize for EVERY player in the winning team! 18th February 2012 Supplies are running low around Marada as people have been panic buying items. Queen Eleka has decided to close all Shops in the dark side of Marada for all those on Team Baspinar. The King quickly responded by doing the same to his light side shops to all of those on Team Eleka. You will now earn 2 War Points for per rarity of an item you restock. For example, if you restock a rarity 11 item, you will receive 22 war points for you and your team! All shop restrictions will end on 20th February and you will stop earning war points from restocking. We have doubled the amount of items that will Restock in shops for the next 48 hours. 20th February 2012 For the next 3 days you will receive War Points from your User Shop. You will receive war points for each different unique items you sell to a different player. You will not receive your points until Saturday, when they will all be calculated and rewarded! Now is your chance to stock your shops full of items - especially for those items stashed in their Attics!! BATTLE FOR MARADA #1 Queen Eleka has sent her Drab Army over to attack the Light Side and King Baspinar has responded by sending over his Newth Knights. Head over the Battle Arena now to fight for your side!!! You will receive 3 War Points for each war opponent you defeat. You do not need to have these opponents in your Battle Deck to take part. Limited numbers on each side will be available to fight throughout the event. NewthKnight.gif DrabArmy.gif 5th March 2012 DOUBLE STATS For the rest of the War Event you will receive double stats for each Gym session you complete and double stats on each Booster item you use!!! BATTLE FOR MARADA #2 The second round of War Opponents are now in the Battle Arena to be fought!! You will earn 6 War Points for each battle won. AzulSwarm.gif|Azul Swarm ElekaGuard.gif|Eleka Guard 15th March 2012 WAR EVENT #3 You will earn 2 War Points for per rarity of an item you restock. For example, if you restock a rarity 11 item, you will receive 22 war points for you and your team! All shop restrictions will end on 18th March and you will stop earning war points from restocking. 16th March 2012 BATTLE FOR MARADA #3 The third round of War Opponents are now in the Battle Arena to be fought!! You will earn 9 War Points for each battle won. Felicia.gif|Felicia Drake.gif|Drake 22nd March 2012 BATTLE FOR MARADA #4 The fourth and final War Opponents are now in the Battle Arena to be fought!! You will earn 12 War Points for each battle won. LightWarrior.gif|Light Warrior DarkKnight.gif|Dark Knight 6th April 2012 EASTER EGG HUNT Make sure you visit us this weekend for the 2012 Easter Egg Hunt event! Basket.gif The War event will end next weekend. You will now receive double War Points from all war opponents, 3 war points from each game score you send and 15 war points from each quest completed. Bonus points will also soon be sent out for those with decorated signatures, profiles and with pets that are costumed related to the war. 15th April 2012 BATTLE FOR MARADA In 24 hours the War Event will be finished. You have until the 17th April. The War Redemption Shop will remain open for you to spend your points but this is your last chance to earn more War Points. Redemption.gif You also have until the 17th April to enter the Easter Egg Hunt. If you have already entered, you will still have 7 days to complete it. The limited edition Account Upgrade items for the war will also retire and you will no longer receive double stats. 20th April 2012 Queen Eleka and the dark side have won the Battle for Marada war event! Congratulations to all those who have taken part. All of those who were on the Dark Side and actually genuinely took part in the event will soon receive a prize and changes will soon be happening in Marada now that the King has lost power! We will also be giving out the bonus War Points for having pets costumed for the war and decorated signatures/profiles/clubs etc. To ensure that you receive as many bonus points as possible, you may want to put these back on the site if you have since changed them. EASTER EGG HUNT If you haven't done so already, you have until the 25th April to complete the Easter Egg Hunt. At this time, the limited edition Account Upgrade items for this event will also retire. 2nd May 2012 BATTLE FOR MARADA #5 The dark side won the Battle for Marada event and King Baspinar has officially admitted defeat. Queen Eleka now believes she is the official ruler of Marada but the rich Sultan of Kamilah Desert has now stood up to challenge her for power in Marada. Do Maradans want to be ruled by the evil Queen Eleka or the Sultan? The Sultan is looking to gain supporters and a brand new Site Event will start this weekend. Category:Wars, Plots and Events